Hawkwings Story
by icythewolf
Summary: This story is focused on a Riverclan cat named Hawkwing, whose born to Ashstar the leader of Riverclan and as she grows into a fine warrior, but she is followed by a red shadow, find out who that red shadow is by reading this fanfic! (I reposted this story to fix a little problem, sorry for the crap desc)
1. Chapter 1

-CATS OF RIVERCLAN-

Leader- Ashstar, Tom

Deputy- Treelimb, She-cat

Medicine Cat- Mistysoul, very old, she-cat

Warriors-

Seedpelt, Tom, Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Stoneclaw, She-cat, Apprentice: Jumppaw

Fishclaw, She-cat

Lilystream, She-cat

Stripepelt, Tom

Swiftswim, Tom

Heronflight, She-cat

Bigear, Tom, with huge ears

Queens:

Nettlepatch- Mother to Ashstar's kits, Hawkkit and Snowkit, both she-kits

Streamfoot- Mother to Bigear's kits, Sunkit, Crowkit, and Swankit, two toms and one she-kit

Blizzardspots- Mother to Swiftswim's kit, Redkit, a she-kit

Elders-

Oaktail- Oldest cat in the clan, Tom

Beesting, She


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlight stood quietly as the stream water flowed down it's wayward path, the clan was asleep during this time, all except for one, their new leader, Ashstar. He was hunting on the small stretch of trees his clan owned, he was about to pounce on a crow until a noise in the bushes caught his attention. Mistysoul stepped out while Ashstar luckily clawed the crow as it tried to fly away, "Ashstar, come to the nursery quickly! It's Nettlepatch." The two cats ran quickly back to their camp, Mistysoul, however, ran not as quickly as Ashstar due to her old age. They entered Riverclan's camp and got some prey and herbs for the queen's kitting.

"Great Starclan this hurts!" Nettlepatch screeched from the Nursery, not only waking up the other kits in the nursery, but most of the clan. Ashstar paced as he heard more screeches and hisses from his mate in the nursery. "Don't worry Ashstar, Mistysoul and the other queens are in there helping Nettlepatch! Hey she should be done soon!" said Heronflight, Ashstar's sister. "What if, Heronflight! What if she gets hurt! What if my kits are stillborn! What if they all die!" Ashstar wailed. "Ashstar, good news, your the father to two beautiful she-kits, everything went well!" Mistysoul gleefully said as she walked back to her den to get some borage leaves. "Told you she would be fine," "Shut up!"

"They're wonderful Nettlepatch, you made them beautiful," Ashstar said, adding a bit of charm in his voice, "You added this kits flecks on her chest and under her eyes, and this ones grey spots." The two cats looked into each others eyes and both nodded, it was time to name their two kits who just opened their eyes. "The white one with the brown chest flecks, ears, legs, and tail, will be named, Hawkkit, "Ashstar said excitedly, "The younger one, the white kit with the grey spots shall be named, Snowkit," announced Nettlepatch. "I'll make sure I'm the best father they could ask for."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait up Hawkkit!" Snowkit complained as her slightly older sister ran towards Sunkit and Redkit quite quickly. "It's a fun, I still haven't seen everything after three moons! I want to see everything!" Hawkkit said back to her sister. Nearby, as Redkit and Sunkit were talking, "I can't believe those two scraps of fur are the leader's kits!" said Redkit with a pang of bitterness, "Well I'm happy Ashstar has kits! Their fun to play with! Also, my mother always says kits are a blessing to any clan!" replied Sunkit, then Hawkkit appeared with her sister. "Redkit? Sunkit? Can you show us around camp?" said Hawkkit politely. "I'm out of here," Redkit said walking away, "Ignore Redkit, she seems as if she was born with ants in her pelt! C'mon, I'll show you around camp!" Sunkit said, leading the two kits away towards the apprentice den. " Here is the apprentice den, I'm going in here today along with Redkit, Crowkit, and Swankit!" Sunkit said opening up the den showing the two older apprentices, Pebblepaw and Jumppaw. "WAIT WHAT? Your becoming an apprentice today?" said Hawkkit, surprised "Of course! I'm six moons old! Every kit has to become an apprentice!" said Sunkit then getting interrupted by his mother who wanted to groom him for his ceremony, that clearly meant it was soon.

"Mom, can you groom me? I want to be an apprentice!" Hawkkit said, " Sorry, but your too young Hawkkit, your only three moons old, not six moons old! I'll groom you though!" said Nettlepatch, Hawkkits very pretty white and brown patched she-cat with tabby stripes in the patches. "Let all cats who can catch their own fish gather at the leaders rock!" Ashstar announced with pride, he was going to make his mother, the former leader proud. "Sunkit, you have reached the age of 6 moons, you are now ready for a mentor!" Ashstar said to Hawkkit's friend. "From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Sunpaw, your mentor shall be me," Sunpaw was clearly shocked at this predicament, but he touched noses with his new mentor and retreated towards the crowd. "Redkit you also reached the age of six moons, you are ready for a mentor," Ashstar continued the ceremony until there were, Sunpaw who's mentor was Ashstar, Redpaw whose mentor was Heronflight, Crowpaw whose mentor was Fishclaw, and Swanpaw whose mentor was Swiftswim. Hawkkit then realized she and Snowkit were the only ones left in the nursery!


	4. Chapter 4

3 moons have passed and Hawkkit and Snowkit are now apprentices, Hawkpaw and Snowpaw. Hawkpaws mentor was Lilystream a pretty grey she-cat, and Snowpaws mentor who was Bigear, the black and white tom who had huge ears. "Now Hawkpaw, Snowpaw, to catch a fish you must wait until you see bubbles on the water, that means a fish can be caught like this!" Lilystream said swiping up a big trout after seeing bubbles, "Nice catch Lilystr-" Hawkpaw was cut off by her mentr who told her "You'll scare the fish away with your big muzzle, now shhh!" Hawkpaw listened and saw bubbles, she stayed quiet and clawed a fish with her paws and put it next to Lilystream's trout. "Good job Hawkpaw!" Lilystream said watching Snowpaw snag another fish that almost escaped. "We'll work more on your technique at dawn tommorow we're going to do battle training!" Hawkpaw was clearly excited at these news and managed to catch another fish by mistake, but food's food! Hawkpaw's smile then faded to a scared look, she was going to battle older apprentices to see how strong she was., even worse, she was battling Redpaw, a very strong and big opponent! She was almost warrior sized along with the other older apprentices. -gulp- "Frog-dung! Why didn't Lilystream tell me I was battling the older apprentices!" she thought as she watched Snowpaw get beaten easily by Swanpaw, atleast until she cried after a few tackles and paw swipes.

Finally, it was Hawkpaw's turn, she decided to be strong and face her fear, but Redpaw seemed so, big, and intimidating. The bout began Redpaw easily dodging Hawkpaws blows and knocking her doawn and beating her easily, but Hawkpaw didn't give up like her sister, she jumped and swiped Redpaw on the muzzle as she charged at her. Redpaw jumped to pin her but Hawkpaw countered by swatting at her ears. Redpaw was clearly getting furious because she looked a bit weaker than what Hawkpaw thought. "Stupid weak piece of frog-dung!" Redpaw said to Hawkpaw, knocking her a distance away. "Grr... You're not going to... WIN, R-redpaw!" Hawkpaw said being pinned by Redpaw and flinging her off. The other cats were impressed and Snowpaw kept cheering Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw!" Although, Redpaw had the advantage and pinned Hawkpaw down when she least expected it, making Hawkpaw lose the practice battle. Redpaw gloated by saying how great she was at battling, much better than Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw was clearly upset she had lost to Redpaw at her first battle, and she felt mad about making her gloat. Redpaw meanwhile thought, "That cat thinks that, by beating me will impress Sunpaw! Ha! He's my friend and he'll NEVER want to see Hawkpaw after this!" Redpaw thought with an evil smile across her face. Today was the day that Redpaw, officially, became Hawkpaw's worst enemy, and that she should be feared of by Hawkpaw.


End file.
